


none pizza with left boob

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “On me specifically, do you have a favorite boob?” Jonghyun asks.“Yeah,” Taemin says automatically. “Obviously.” Why wouldn’t he have a favorite boob?
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	none pizza with left boob

Taemin isn’t exactly spacing out, but he’s not exactly attuned to his surroundings, either.

Or rather, he is extremely tuned in to his surroundings, and not at all attuned to himself as an existing human. Which isn’t that bad, considering. He’s at his desk in the bedroom, playing a video game. And by playing a video game, he means he hopped onto a train track that runs through the entire old western style map of the level on a loop about half an hour ago and has just been watching his character go around and around in circles that whole time. It’s very stimmy and good.

He’s also listening to some nice soothing metal music playing quietly from one headphone into his left ear, and with his other ear, he’s listening to Jinki and Jonghyun’s muffled voices through the bedroom wall. They’ve just been hanging out and talking to each other for a while, casual, unintelligible, cute.

Though, as Taemin listens, he thinks they’re getting quieter? Or they’re leaving? He pulls all of his focus to his right ear, and, yeah– their voices aren’t getting quieter, but they are getting far away. He wonders where they’re going.

Less than a minute later, he finds out when there’s a knock on the bedroom door. He blinks slowly, taking his eyes away from where they’ve been slightly blurring out of focus on the TV screen and looking at the closed door instead. 

“Yeah?” he calls.

The door opens and standing there, unsurprisingly, are Jinki and Jonghyun. Jonghyun is smiling, easy, relaxed, and Jinki has a particular set to his jaw that suggests he’s been pouting.

“Hey, gremlin boi, three questions, real quick,” Jonghyun says with no preamble, walking in and resting his elbow on the dresser, his other hand on his hip. Jinki steps up to stand next to him, arms crossed. He looks as defiant as Jonghyun looks confident.

“One word answers only,” he adds. Taemin looks between both of them, still a little out of it, but also intrigued. He nods up and down a few times and then watches Jonghyun lift one finger.

“On me specifically, do you have a favorite boob?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Taemin says automatically. “Obviously.” Why wouldn’t he have a favorite boob? 

“Obviously,” Jonghyun says over his shoulder to Jinki, clearly smug. He brings his hand up from his hip and just holds it out in front of Jinki, palm facing upward. Jinki opens his mouth, looking incredulous, staring at Taemin like Taemin has personally betrayed him, then sighs and fumbles in his butt pocket. He pulls out his wallet, opens it, pulls out a 20, and slaps the bill into Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun’s smile grows a tick larger as he looks back to Taemin and holds up a second finger. “Which boob is your favorite?” he asks.

Taemin’s eyes glance down to his chest, like he can see either of Jonghyun’s tiddies through his grunge rock t-shirt, like he even needs to see them to know what the answer is.

“Left,” he says, looking back up. This time Jonghyun doesn’t say anything, but he smiles even wider, turning again to raise his eyebrows at Jinki, who makes a suffering sort of noise in the back of his throat, pulls out another 20, and slaps it into Jonghyun’s hand even harder than the first time. Jonghyun puckers his lips and gives Jinki the tiniest, smuggest air kiss before turning back to Taemin a third time.

“Why is the left boob your favorite boob?” he asks.

And this one Taemin hesitates on, but only a little bit, and only because it’s soft and it embarrasses him to say it out loud.

“Heartbeat,” he says quietly. He likes Jonghyun’s left boob because he can rest his head on it, small and soft and squishy, and listen to his heartbeat underneath it.

“Oh my _fucking_ –” Jinki hisses before Jonghyun can even finish smiling his hardest yet, cheeks all puffed up and flushed pink and eyes reduced to sparkling little crescents. He digs in his wallet again, this time pulling out a ten, then a five, and then two ones, slapping them all into Jonghyun’s hand and grumbling all the while. Jonghyun watches each one on its little journey, then smirks and cocks one eyebrow.

“You owe me $3,” he says. Jinki groans again and puts his face into his hands. Then Jonghyun smiles bright and dazzling and enamored at Taemin. Fanning himself with his newly earned $57, he flutters his lashes and says, “Fourth question. Bonus question. Do you want to walk down the street with me and get dinner?”

“Oh, yeah, hell yeah,” Taemin says, perking up instantly. He loves food. And he loves Jonghyun. He double loves getting food with Jonghyun. Jonghyun blows him a much more affectionate air kiss than his first one and pulls out his own wallet to slot his money into.

“Jinki, honey, darling, lovely love of my life,” he says delicately as he does so, playful little smile on his lips. “Would you like to come with us? I’m buying.”

“ _God,”_ Jinki hisses into his hands. He lowers them with a long, heavy sigh. “Sure,” he says, little, defeated. Jonghyun smiles as pleasantly as ever, lifting both arms into the air with his wrists bent at dainty angles, foot popped cutely behind him. He drops his arms around Jinki’s neck, smooches his jaw, and then lets him go to come forward and grab Taemin’s hand. Taemin quickly turns off his video game and takes it, reaching with his other hand to gently poke Jonghyun’s left boob through his shirt.

As Jonghyun tugs him out of the bedroom, he slips his arm around his waist and into his butt pocket. When Jinki follows them, he mirrors Taemin’s position, his arm crossing over Taemin’s to slip into Jonghyun’s other butt pocket. Jonghyun is pleased pink to have two hands on his butt and he slings both of his arms around their shoulders. He’s too short to do it without making each of them bend awkwardly, but both of them let him do it anyway. 

“Can’t believe you have a favorite boob,” Jinki mutters as they walk down the hallway. Taemin snorts quietly, grinning at him over Jonghyun’s head.

“Can’t believe you don’t,” he says.


End file.
